


Cat in the rain

by beastbae



Category: HEMINGWAY Ernest - Works
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About a little cat in the rain; crative writing for my Englisch class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this work for my Englisch class because we had to write a short story about what we thaught "Cat in the rain" from Hemingway is about. I thaugt my text was cute so I wanted to post it here.  
> No beta

There was a little cat. White, with several black dots on its fur. Nobody knew how the cardboard box with it in it got to the street corner. It just appeared one rainy day.  
Many people passed by and left the little cat in the box. It meowed loudly every time somebody went along the sidewalk. Many kids touched the cat and patted it, but their mothers dragged them further.  
Away from the lonely little cat. Every time this happened the cat watched them leave.  
The box with it in it stood there for days and days. Some people dropped food which the cat ate but none of them took it home.  
One rainy day a pair walked by. When they saw the cat the woman squeaked and picked up the soaked cat. She looked at it and said: “What a cute little cat in the rain!”


End file.
